The Quiet Ones
by Aldora89
Summary: From the STXI kink meme. Kirk seduces Spock with telepathy, but Spock is Not Amused. PWP, slight fluff because I can't help myself.
1. Part 1

**Prompt: "Kirk and Spock share a telepathic bond that allows them to communicate without speaking out loud. While on the bridge, Kirk gets a little mischievous and tries to seduce Spock through his thoughts to break his control. (top!spock preferred)  
Also...bonus points if Spock totally punishes Kirk (in a sexy way) for being such a little brat."**

**A/N: A repost/slight revision of a fill I did for the kink meme. Rated M for a reason.**

**This is pretty much PWP that I got carried away with. About halfway through my fill the OP mentioned that a little spanking would be much appreciated, so I tried my best to indulge her. Consider yourself warned.**

**

* * *

**

"Provision thirty-two dash five states that shuttlecraft cargo export weight will not exceed one earth ton–" The monotone voice drifted over the bridge, and the man on the view screen looked almost as asleep as the crew, excepting the captain and first officer.

But while Jim appeared to be listening attentively to the ambassador, his mind was elsewhere, desperately trying to entertain itself. Over his relatively short career as captain he had perfected his diplomacy face; an open, blank stare accompanied by an occasional nod. He was only just discovering how handy it was.

His thoughts had been drifting idly for some time when they bumped into the bond between himself and his first officer. At first its constant presence had been a little strange, but over time they had learned to share emotions, impressions, and even words at will, and Jim couldn't imagine going without it.

Especially at times like these.

_Hey Spock. What're you thinking about?_

_Provision thirty-four dash seven. _The response came without missing a beat.

_Of course you are._

He couldn't read Spock's thoughts without the Vulcan consciously directing them, but the connection was still open, so he could get a sense of the careful, genuine contemplation Spock was putting into the minor treaty. Just one many of the qualities Jim adored in him was his complete inability to half-ass anything.

Without quite meaning to, Jim let his mind wander, dwelling on one of those other qualities in particular. Namely how much he wanted to pinch a certain piece of alien anatomy, just once, when they were on duty. In fact, that was quite an interesting thought, one that ought to be shared.

Spock's surprise resonated through their bond with the mental equivalent of a jump. _Captain, I would appreciate it if you ceased your current behavior._

Jim put on his best innocent face and shot a glance over his shoulder. He fought the urge to laugh at his first officer's stern stare. _Why Mr. Spock, I have no idea what you mean._ Seeing his target made visualization easier, and so he imagined running his hands over the tops of those long fingers, and watched them clench in response. Reluctantly he turned his gaze elsewhere before someone took notice.

_Your behavior is exceedingly unprofessional. _Spock sounded irritated, but Jim liked to pretend there was a trace of interest beneath the surface. Usually there was, but he could never be sure, and that was part of the fun.

_C'mon, you know all this bureaucratic jabbering is just a formality_.

_There could be an error in the document's wording._

_You read it yourself. Don't tell me you doubt that gorgeous head of yours._ He pictured his fingers trailing lazily up an elegant neck, skimming through fine black hair. He could feel Spock loose his train of thought for the space of a blink.

_Captain, now is neither the time nor the place._

_Neither was Morpheus-3, according to you. But that worked out just fine, didn't it?_

_Those were… extraordinary circumstances. _There it was; the hesitation Jim had been waiting for. Now all he had to do was seal the deal.

He infused his next thought with as much emotion and vivid memory as possible. _I'll say. I've never come so hard in my life._

He felt Spock's entire focus snap toward him, whether voluntary or not, he couldn't tell. Spock sounded downright strict now. _I request that you_ _stop this instant._

Jim slipped a sense of calm through their link to push gently at Spock's mind, lulling him into letting his guard down. _You were amazing, you know. So intense. _Hands clutching at his waist hard enough to bruise. _All the Morpheans were in awe of you. Jarn't told me your mind was… delicious. _Fingers seeking the meld points on his face with surprising gentleness, unbelievably hot against his skin. _I wanted you so much. I thought I was going to lose it the second you touched me. _Lips meeting in desperation, an attempt to quench the fire that only added more fuel. They were watching, all of them were watching, but to him it just heightened the thrill, and Spock was too far gone to care. _I want you now._

A bead of sweat trailed down the side of his face, but the sensation felt distant, indistinct. He wasn't sure whose thoughts were whose anymore. They were mingled together in an abstract pool of mental sensation, intoxicating and sweet and uncomfortably warm.

Suddenly Spock's voice cut off the ambassador's endless drone, breaking their mutual haze. "Captain, I am picking up a minor energy disturbance on deck twelve."

The rest of the crew seemed to snap back from the brink of death, and they hurried to tend to their stations. "I do not read any disturbance, commander." Chekov spoke up from the helm.

Jim turned to Spock and looked him up and down, and saw him swallow visibly. The faintest hint of frustration reached him through the traces of the mental connection, not entirely cut off. Spock looked at his monitor again and feigned bewilderment. "Curious. It is gone. Perhaps a temporary fluctuation."

_An energy disturbance?_

Spock didn't reply, and Jim fought the urge to grin like a madman. He must be downright flustered to come up with such a poor excuse to leave the bridge.

_Please, Spock. You can do better than that._

The ambassador, meanwhile, kept right on reading as if nothing had happened. They could probably get up and march right off the bridge, and he would neither notice or care. Jim suspected Spock was thinking the same thing, no doubt berating himself for it. He was so close to victory he could taste it.

So he imagined himself minus a shirt, kneeling between Spock's knees.

"May I be excused, captain?" Spock abruptly jerked the crew out of their stupor again. "I have an experiment in progress that requires frequent monitoring."

"Of course, Mr. Spock – if it's all right with the ambassador, that is."

The round face on the view screen nodded, looking slightly bewildered by all these interruptions. Jim turned to watch Spock depart swiftly, and right before the turbolift doors whisked shut, that serious voice echoed powerfully through his head.

_My quarters. Five minutes. I trust you will be able to come up with an excuse._

Jim did come up with an excuse a few minutes later, but it wasn't his best work. Vaguely he noticed that most of the bridge crew exchanged concerned looks with one another as he hurried to the turbolift. James T. Kirk willingly seeking a medical authority for a stomach ache was not exactly plausible. In any case, he couldn't bring himself to care. They could chatter amongst themselves all day without guessing the truth.

And the truth was that he had just seduced his unflappable first officer in the middle of a diplomatic meeting, using only the power of his mind. There should be a medal for that.

His heart started thudding the moment the turbolift arrived at the correct floor. He had made Spock angry before, and horny before, but not yet an unknown combination of the two. He hesitated at his first officer's door to take a deep breath, and stepped inside.

The door slid shut behind him, and the lights were dim enough that his eyes were having some trouble adjusting. Then a dark figure moved out from behind the divider between office and sleeping areas.

BANG.

Before he could say a word, before he could even blink, his back collided with the wall and his hands were pinned above his head.

"Why do you _insist_ on being so persistently _illogical_." Spock growled, eyes fierce and voice low.

Jim grinned inwardly, but was careful to keep his subsequent reply of 'because it makes you do this' in his own head. Instead he shrugged as best he could and tried to look sheepish. He probably failed.

"It appears you cannot go a single day without directing some sort of unseemly behavior toward me." Spock easily kept his wrists in place with one hand and trailed the other along Jim's face, skimming over the meld points and sending an electric tingle through his whole body. "But until today you had never done so surrounded by the crew. Your lack of caution is inexcusable." The hand dropped lower, trailing down Jim's chest and stopping on the side of his waist.

"They couldn't tell I was doing anything!" Jim protested.

"You promised me that you would respect the private nature of our relationship." Spock broke his intense stare to fix his eyes on a point somewhere around Jim's shoulder. He was breathing hard, and clearly trying to regain control of himself. That was the last thing Jim wanted.

Without warning he twisted his arms against Spock's hold to snap the Vulcan out of whatever logical flowchart he was following to work his way out of the scenario. Instinct dictated that Spock tighten his grip and try to keep him still, bringing them just close enough for Jim to shift his weight and push their bodies together. Spock flinched at the contact, but leaned into him, and Jim could feel he was hard. Jim gave himself a good mental pat on the back for choosing the memories of the Morpheus incident.

"Discussion later." He hissed, and started to slowly rock his hips. He drank in the sight of Spock's eyes fluttering shut, the sound of his half-strangled gasp. "Show me." He said quietly.

Spock's hand was on his face again in an instant. A wave of desire barreled into Jim, so strong it was immediately translated to the physical. Only Spock's iron grip kept him from slumping over, and he couldn't hold back his groan of delight. The sensation faded rapidly a moment later, leaving him breathless and desperate. God, Vulcan foreplay was amazing. He was this hard and Spock had barely touched him.

Then Spock was tracing those long finger over his lips with intent, and Jim grinned and lightly kissed the tips. He waited for Spock to push with more insistence before he started to nip and suck at them. He drew Spock's index finger into his mouth, and Spock cried out, his whole body jolting.

_What do you want? _Jim thought at Spock, and slipped a second finger between his lips. _Anything, I'll do it._

Suddenly Spock released him and pulled away in a single, swift movement. His eyes were wild and his uniform in disarray. "Over the desk." He snapped.

Oh, _hell _yes.


	2. Part 2

Jim feigned more apprehension than he actually felt as he approached the desk. He deliberately moved too slow for Spock, and hands collided with his shoulders to shove him down firmly over the cool wooden surface. Spock guided Jim's hands, indicating he should grip the other side of the desk.

"You will not move from this position." Spock said, and yanked Jim's pants and briefs down. Jim began to wonder if he had bitten off more than he could chew. He could count the number of times they had sex before leaving his second hand, but unless there was some outside influence like on Morpheus, the general pattern involved coaxing, and reassuring, and praying to obscure alien gods that Spock would go along with him. He never imagined Spock could be so aggressive.

Jim didn't know what to expect, but even with this strange, forceful Spock he thought he knew what _not _to expect – until Spock smacked him firmly on the ass, hard enough to sting.

The command to remain still all but forgotten, Jim twisted around and gaped at Spock in disbelief. The Vulcan's face was deadly serious, but otherwise betrayed nothing. "What… what the hell was that?"

Spock tilted his head ever so slightly to the side, and there was something downright mocking in his tone. "Is this not how humans administer discipline to unruly children?"

"I'm not a child, Spock!"

"But sexual harassment is a juvenile behavior, so I determined that this would be a fitting reprimand."

It occurred to him then, for the first time, that what he did on the bridge was blatantly disrespectful of Spock's feelings. Spock had not been in an emotional mood, did not want to be in an emotional mood, but Jim just poked and prodded and dragged him into a scenario that would no doubt lead to heaps of guilt later. Hell, for all Jim knew, he could have been genuinely interested in the treaty. So he hesitated, but turned back around and surrendered himself to Spock's suspicious brand of logic.

"Always the quiet ones." He muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing."

About a half dozen well-aimed strikes into the whole affair, Jim was hit with one of those eerie moments of clarity, somewhere between an involuntary whimper and an anticipatory flinch. His first officer was _spanking _him, for God's sake. And damn if it wasn't turning him on. He also realized dimly that Spock must be holding back, otherwise he'd be screaming loud enough to summon every security officer in the ship.

It wasn't long before Jim's skin was warm and tingling under Spock's precise smacks, and the arousal that had faded somewhat out of sheer astonishment returned in full force. A few minutes later Spock seemed placated, because the assault on Jim's backside stopped abruptly; almost too soon for his liking. Spock gently slid a hand over his spine, just long enough for a stern reminder against movement to echo through his head, then footsteps headed away from him.

From the angle he was at, Jim couldn't see what Spock was doing very well, but he could hear the sound of a drawer being wrenched open, the soft click of a bottle top. Footsteps getting closer again, the rustle of fabric. Spock's shirt fell to the floor beside his feet.

Jim arched his back and cried out when suddenly, strong hands spread him open and Spock's erection slid between his buttocks, slicked with lubricant. The slippery substance was already warm, and the firm rubbing against his entrance threatened to drive him off the deep end.

"Oh God…" Jim moaned, and tried in vain to push back against Spock. He had been in a state of arousal for such a long time now it was starting to hurt; he was so completely ready for this. "Do it. Now."

A devious pause. "Specify."

"Stop teasing and fuck me already!"

"You did not indulge my requests on the bridge." Spock bent over him, and his breath felt like the air of Vulcan itself on Jim's ear. "I see no reason to indulge yours." He pressed against Jim, and the friction was agonizing because it _just wasn't enough_.

Damn Vulcans and their goddamn self-control to hell.

"Come on," Jim choked out. "I can't… I can't take the suspense."

"Do you apologize for your disruptive conduct?"

"Yes, yes! I'm sorry."

Another agonizing pause. "An apology obtained under duress may not be a sincere one."

A few more seconds of this, and Jim was going to go postal. "Spock, please. I'm begging you. I'm _ordering_ you."

"May I remind you that we are both off-duty."

"_Spock!_"

"Very well."

In one smooth, precise thrust, Spock was buried inside of him.

Jim moaned, swept into a storm of pleasure, pain, and relief. Spock was always so damn hot that it was a little unnerving at first, so Jim forced himself to relax, reminded himself to breathe. Fortunately Spock wasn't feeling spiteful enough to forego careful preparation _and_ immediately start pounding him into oblivion.

In fact, a shade of concern and doubt was creeping over him, emotions not his own.

He smiled slightly, lips curling against the desk. _I'm fine._

Only then did Spock rest a hand on the small of his back and start to move, and his other hand closed over Jim's aching erection. He stroked in time with his thrusts, but apparently he wasn't through with revenge yet, because he was doing both at a rather leisurely pace. Jim wanted nothing better than to let go of the desk and jerk himself off, to shove his hips back, but he forced himself to stay still. This was about what Spock wanted, and he was going to do it right. But that didn't mean he couldn't complain about it.

"Harder," He moaned between clenched teeth. "Dammit Spock, stop playing games!"

"Perhaps if you were less demanding," Spock's voice was strained and breathy now, "I would be more accommodating." It was killing Jim, not being able to see his face.

He decided then it was about time to give up on being stubborn. He wasn't going to win this one. "Please, Spock. Please, harder – ah!" He cried out when Spock obliged him. Pure lust flooded his thoughts, and he opened up to let it rush through him, as if their minds were mirroring their bodies. "Oh fuck, that's good… so close–" A second later he came with a broken gasp, Spock's mind surrounding him and pushing him over the edge.

He lay bonelessly against the desk in a daze, but the sensation of Spock still moving within him tugged him back to awareness. Jim smiled faintly to himself. _You're almost there_. He clenched his body around Spock and dragged an almost animalistic cry from the Vulcan's throat. _Come for me_.

Spock shuddered violently and his fingers dug into Jim's hips. He collapsed against Jim's back, breathing heavily in his ear. For about ten blissful seconds there was nothing but the afterglow, and the solid weight of Spock against him, and the pleasant sensation of movement as their chests rose and fell slightly out of sync.

Then Spock stood up and pulled out of him, and briskly started to clean up and get dressed again. Even though his mind was closed off, Jim could sense the embarrassment and guilt that always gripped him after these escapades.

"Captain," Spock said as he struggled with a leg of his pants, voice clipped and formal, "I hope that I have not caused you undue distress."

"Whatever distress you caused me was completely due." Jim heaved a sigh and pushed himself up to an exhausted stand, leaning on the desk. "That was interesting as hell, don't get me wrong, but you know, I didn't mean to make you… I just thought it would be fun. For both of us." He added quickly.

Spock shot him a reproachful look. "I know for a fact that you are not that ignorant."

"Ok, so maybe I wasn't thinking clearly. Maybe I wanted to provoke you. I was curious. You of all people should understand that."

A moment's hesitation. "I am not an experiment, Jim." Spock dropped his eyes again, and he paused with his shirt halfway down his chest. There was something more in those words, a hint of meaning on too many levels to count. Jim cautiously probed for their bond and caught a vague sense of anxiety.

"Of course you're not." He said, and faltered, afraid to say what was weighing heavily on his mind. He couldn't shape the words, couldn't give them life in the air, so he thought them instead. _Neither am I._

Spock paused for a moment, but didn't respond, instead continuing the task of making himself presentable for duty.

Someday, somehow, they were going to have to compromise. Jim couldn't hide the best thing in his life from the rest of the world forever, and Spock couldn't keep up with Jim's constant physical attentions indefinitely. They had to talk about where this was headed. But that wasn't going to be today.

"C'mere." Jim took Spock's face in his hands and drew him into a tender kiss, before he could escape to go wallow in Vulcan angst for the rest of the day.

In the meantime though, Jim was glad he had finally hauled some genuine passion out of Spock. Now he knew for certain it existed. He would just have to find another, less manipulative way to get there. Somewhere deep in his heart, he suspected there would be plenty of time for that.

* * *

**Wow… so, umm, smut. Yeah. XD**

**And whaddya know, I just couldn't end it without giving everyone cavities.**

******Reviews much appreciated, as this is my first online pr0n!**  


**Random side note: Although I like TOS better than the new movie, something about the volatile nature of the 2009 boys' relationship really lends itself to situations like this. TOS KxS are so devoted and tender, and 2009 KxS are all kiss-kiss-slap-slap-grrrr-angst, and they don't trust each other yet, which is weird but fun to play around with.**

**/fangirly rant**


End file.
